Love and Life
by Yuki9283
Summary: Koenma sends Hiei and Kura. to a human school to find a demon girl, when they find her both will fall into,if not love,then certainly like,but what will happen to Reina,Yuki's childhood best friend,who's loved Kurama for many years. rated T for fluff.lime
1. Chapter 1 Life sucks

Disclaimer: She does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Yuki: Just shut up you stupid voice. They know that Hiei?  
Hiei: Hn.  
Reina: Hiei, you need to work on your people skills.  
Yuki: Or I'm going to throw you in the freezer.  
Hiei: You wouldnt dare.  
Yuki: Oh wouldnt I.  
Hiei: *gulp* Hn.  
Yuki: *Rolls eyes*

LOVE AND LIFE BY: Yuki Neta

chapter 1 Life Sucks

-----------------------------------------------------

Name: Yuki Neta

Age: 17

Breed: multi-breed (2/6 shadow, 1/6 water, 1/6 fire,

1/6 fox Kitsune, 1/6 Koorime)

Hair: Raven black with highlights that change color with eyes

Eyes: Change colors with power being used and with mood. always the same

color as highlights.

Power: Usually changes with mood but specific power can be chosen.

Weight: 88lb

Height: 4▓8■

Personality: Calm, Quiet, deadly, (If angered, highlights will turn black or will transform into a fox), strategic, very untrusting to most people, rarely smiles.

Favorite Outfit: likes black leather pants or shorts with a colorful kimono style shirt. She wears a rope or belt at her waist to hold her weapons.

Favorite weapons/ Fighting style: Prefers the Katana, But also uses power or Karate(or street ).

Past: After being born to 15yr old Shina Neta, Yuki was given to a close friend to keep her safe, and moved to Japan shortly after. At the age of 5 she met a girl named Reina girls soon became friends and spent their days tormenting parents and teachers alike.  
Yuki was heart broken when her friend moved away soon after their meeting. Due to her strange personality, Yuki has made no friends, and many enemies since.  
Not long after Reina's departure, Yuki's adoptive family died in a suspicious accident. The police never figured it out.  
After their death, Yuki was placed with another foster family. This couple treated her like a slave and tormented her until she almost went insane. On her 15th birthday, her second family killed her cat Teeka, a treasured gift from her first foster family. Yuki became enraged and discovered a power she did not know she possesed, she used the power to take the lives of her cruel foster family. When she realised what she had done, Yuki ran away. In an alleyway, Yuki had a glimpse of her reflexion in a broken mirror. A third eye, shedding a glittering blue tear,  
could be seen on her forhead. The discovery of the Jagan eye frightened the girl and she keeps it covered by a strip of cloth. Yuki now resides in an old apartment building with her black cat Shinua, who she found just after her discovery of the Jagan.

In Koenma▓s office

Hiei finished reading the bio and then looked at the Jr. Ruler of the underworld and replied coldly,  
⌠You want me to what?■ Koenma gulped but stared back firmly.  
⌠I want you to go to this school and try and find the girl you just read about.■ ⌠No.■ replied Hiei.  
⌠Hiei, would you rather go to prison for your refusal to cooperate?■ asked Hiei▓s friend Kurama.  
⌠Shut up Baka kitsune.■ Hiei snapped.  
⌠I won▓t go.■ he said again more forcefully.  
⌠Alright.■ Koenma sighed dramatically. ⌠Ogre, will you please ready a cell for Hiei here?■ ⌠NO!■ Reina spoke up. Hiei looked at his sister. ⌠He▓s gonna do it, trust me. He▓ll do it or else I'll tell everyone about the time he went and got drunk with Kuwa┘■ ⌠SHUT UP REINA!■ looking hurridly back at Koenma he said, ⌠Fine I▓ll do it.■ ⌠Told you so.■ Reina said cheerfully.  
Hiei glared at her angrily.  
⌠So what about Hiei getting drunk with Kuwabara?■ asked Kurama.  
⌠I▓ll tell you later. Why do you want this human for anyway?■ asked Reina looking back to Koenma.  
⌠Oh, she▓s not human.■ said Koenma, surprising all of them except Hiei. ⌠Here read the file.■ He handed her the file. They all watched as Reina read.  
As she looked up in surprise, she hit kurama, who had leaned over her shoulder to read, in the face.  
⌠YUKI! Are you sure?■ Reina demanded.  
⌠Yes Reina. I'm sure.■ Koenma answered.  
⌠I haven▓t seen her since i was a child. It was the day I found out who I really was.

Reina▓s flash back

⌠Rei-chan, You▓re moving?■ Yuki asked in disbelief, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
⌠Yes.■ Reina said softly her eyes also filling with tears. As Yuki▓s icy tears spilled over, a flurry of snowflakes began to fall to the ground.  
⌠You can▓t leave, you▓re my only friend.■ ⌠Reina-chan, Yuki-chan time to go inside.■ A teacher called from the school entrance.  
"Its getting cold"  
⌠Ok sensei we▓ll be there in a minute!■ yelled Reina. ⌠Im sorry Yuki, but I have to.■ Yuki sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears. "All right fine, but dont you dare forget about me." Yuki told her firmly.  
Reina fought back a chuckle.  
"I promise Yuki."

Koenma▓s office

⌠I haven▓t seen her since. I didn▓t even know about her family▓s death."Reina said sadly. "I can▓t believe she was really a demon that whole time.■ ⌠Koenma? Who were her parents?■ Reina asked.  
⌠Shina and Tokono Neta.■ Kurama and Hiei▓s eyes went wide.  
⌠Aren▓t they the demons that died saving that Demon princess, Loiya?■Asked Reina.  
⌠Yes.■ Koenma said. "Her mother was captured not long after that, and her father killed"  
⌠Her mother was kept alive for a little longer for her valuable tear gems, and she gave birth to Yuki while in captivity, Yuki probably would have lost her life but Yuki▓s mother had befriended one of the maids and got her to smuggle Yuki out. Her name was Lin.■ ⌠Wow! They have a pretty big criminal record!■ exclaimed Reina, handing Yuki▓s mother and father▓s file to Kurama.  
⌠Yes they were very famous thieves, and very good spies." Said Koenma. "  
They were almost as famous as Yoko and Kurone but then they saved princess Loiya and are remembered for that instead.■ Kurama looked thoughtful.  
⌠I met them once, on job. Only briefly. They seemed nice." He mused. "That was before Yoko was injured though, I can▓t wait to meet their daughter.■ ⌠Careful Kurama. This girl has developed a taste for fighting and doesn▓t mind killing an occasional demon now and then either. She is very dangerous. If any other demon lord were to get there hands on her it could be a huge threat to us. That▓s why I▓m sending Hiei to find her and bring her back." Koenma said.  
" If you wouldn't mind Kurama, I would like it if you went as well." Koenma began.  
"Mostly to keep an eye on Hiei, and Reina, I▓d like you to design and build, a training room fit for her needs. Keep in mind that this facility will be used by the entire gang. You will all be given 4 months each to train her"  
■Ok.■Reina said cheerfully.  
⌠Hey are you guys throwin a party and didn▓t invite me?■An obnoxious voice suddenly filled the room.  
⌠Hello detective." Hiei said coldly.  
"What's up Hiei, you seem a little upset today. somebody steal your poofy neck scarf?" Yusuke asked sweetly.  
Hiei glared at him angrily.  
"What's going on? Is it a new mission?" a second newcomer entered the room.  
The occupents of the room twiched visibly in anoyance.  
"What's up Kuwabara?" Yukuke asked him.  
"Nuthin much. Oh, Keiko wanted me to give you this. It's all the homwork you missed this month." Kuwabara handed a large box to Yusuke.  
"gee thanks Keiko." Yusuke said drily. Hiei snickered.  
⌠Im glad you're here Kuwabara." Koenma said. Everyone looked at him in disbeleif.  
"I have a new mission for you and Yusuke"  
"All right!" Kuwabara cried joyfully. Koenma ignored him and continued.  
"I▓m sending you to find a girl named Fatalini Crylera. She has been showing up on our radar quite a bit these last few years but so far no one we've sent has been able to obtain her"  
"So what do you want her for?"Yusuke asked.  
"According to our scans, she is a very powerful demon, and i beileve she will be a valuable asset to the team"  
"So how do you suppose you're going to convince her to join?" Kuwabara asked him.  
"Simple, I am going to offer her a deal she cannot resist." Everyone looked at him curiously, but Koenma chose not to elaborate. "Kuwabara, You will need to wear earplugs on this mission. When the girl screams or cries, it is fatal to humans." Kuwabara gulped.  
"You can get started now." Koenma said.  
⌠Kay! Fine. Let▓s go Kuwabara.■ Yusuke dragged Kuwabara from the room eagerly, leaving the large box of homework behind.  
"Hiei" Koenma said, turning his attention to the still angry fire demon.  
⌠I must ask you to control your behavior while in the human world. No matter what happens, you must not kill any humans"  
Hiei glared at him.  
"Hn"  
⌠Good because I would have no choice but to put you in prison if you killed one of the students at┘■ Koenma began.  
⌠I▓M NOT GONNA KILL ANYBODY!■ Koenma shrank away from Hiei's angry glare.  
⌠Ok. Just making sure.■ Koenma said weekly.  
with a final glare at the Jr. Ruler, Hiei stalked angrily out of the office.  
⌠Sorry┘■ Kurama muttered before following his friend.

Hiei▓s Pov

I glared angrily at my small, scarcely furnished room as I began to hunt for the things i would need on my mission.  
My Katana, my headband, my coat, and my mothers teargem.  
My gaze softened as my eyes fell on the small crystal set on the glittering chain Reina had given me for my birthday.  
I had told her not to get me anything when she'd asked, but I had to admit, it was rather useful.  
"Hiei?" I wirled around to face Kurama.  
⌠I was just wondering if you were ready to go.■ I snatched the jewel from the table and threw on my coat.  
"Lets go." I said coldly as I glided past him and out the door.

Kurama▓s Pov

I walked slowly to my room after Koenma dismissed us and began to put my things in a backpack. I thought back to my memories of Yuki Neta's parents. They had been intriguing. Shina Neta was never a sight I would forget. Her soft green hair and glittering blue eyes had instantly caught my interest. She could almost have past for human if it werent for the fact that her haircolor had changed often, usually along with her moods, and she was able to transform into a silver fox demon like myself. The woman had been very small, I had first mistaken her for a child, a fact she had taken great offense to. Her husband had also been memorable. He could never have passed for human. Raw demonic power eminated off him in waves. His black hair and red eyes had sent a chill through me the moment I met him. Even now i cannot beleive that such a gentle fox could fall for such a man, yet it was obvious how much she had loved him. Shaking myself out of my memories, I sighed. Yet I could not help but wonder what this Yuki Neta would be like. I hefted my backpack to my shoulders and exited my room.  
⌠I wonder if I▓ll get to see mother■ I asked aloud, as I made my way to Hiei▓s room. I found the Fire demon gazing intently at his mother's gemstone.

⌠Hiei?■ I asked softly, not wanting to startle him. ⌠I was just wondering if you were ready to go.■ Hiei quickly snatched the jewel from the table and threw his coat around his shoulders as he passed me.  
"Lets go." He said, and I turned and followed.

-------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Did you like it? Well if not the next chapters are better.  
Hiei: Reveiw.  
Reina: Flame if you wish....or if you dare. )  
Disclaimer: I don▓t own any of the Yu Hakusho Characters Yuki: BUT STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIEI!  
Hiei: You dont own me onna.  
Yuki: Im going to forget that such a stupid sentence ever left your mouth Hiei.  
Reina: hehe. Oh, and stay away from Kurama.  
Yuki: You heard the woman, stay away from Kurama.  
Hiei: Stay away from Yuki.  
Yuki: Smiles evily. You dont own me baka.  
Hiei: *smirk.  
Reina: any who. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2 Time for school

Yuki: Well Hiya!  
Hiei: Why are you so cheerful?  
Yuki: I really dont know. Its kind of weird.  
Reina: singing off key SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!  
Yuki: and now we're back, to when Reina attempts to sing.  
Reina: *sticks tongue out at Yuki* Meanie.  
Yuki: Yep, thats me!  
Fatalini: On with the fic Yuki: Oh, right. next chapter.  
Disclaimer: She dosn▓t own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters she only owns her own characters.  
Yuki: Well duh.

Chapter 2 Time For School -----------------------------------

Kurama▓s Pov ⌠Hiei? Hiei?■ ▒God he sleeps like the dead.▓ I thought. ⌠HIEI!■ Hiei▓s Pov I ignored Kurama▓s attempts to get me up until┘┘.  
Normal Pov SPPPLLLAAASSSHHH!  
⌠YAAAHHHHH!■ Hiei shot out of bed at the touch of the icy cold water and glared at his friend.  
⌠What the Hell was that for?■ He yelled.  
⌠Its time for school Hiei.■ Kurama said sweetly. Hiei glared at him.  
⌠You can▓t make me go.■

TEN MINIUTS LATER

Kurama▓s Pov ⌠Hiei come on! It▓s not that bad!■ I tried pleading with Hiei.  
This only earned me another glare. ⌠Shut up, Kurama!■ I rolled my eyes.  
⌠Hiei, I told you to call me Shuichi when we▓re in school.■ I reminded him gently.  
⌠That was probably when I was still ignoring you.■ Hiei replied.  
⌠Oh, well call me Shuichi┘■ I began again.  
⌠I HEARD YOU!■ ⌠Okay, okay┘■ I said, wincing slightly.I was about to continue down the hall when Hiei grabbed my shoulder.  
Hiei▓s Pov I was about to continue on yelling at Kurama for being such an idiot, when I felt someone▓s eyes on us.  
I turned around to find a girl staring at me from down the hall. She was rather small, maybe about 4"8', with very black hair, and there were streaks of red in wore a silver head band and was dressed in all black leather. I supposed that her appearance was one that humans would find atractive, not that I cared, and the demon energy coming off of her was stifling even from this distance. I reached up and grabbed Kurama▓s shoulder and pointed, but she was gone.  
⌠What?■ he asked.  
⌠There was┘hn. Never mind.■ I answered curtly, before stalking down the hall to our first class.  
Normal Pov The boys slipped into their seats just as the bell was about to ring. Hiei growled. They had been there for 3 days and still no sign of the girl he had seen. He had felt that same stifling demonic presence though. When he talked to Kurama he said the same. Though he had not seen the girl.  
"The Girl▓s" Pov It had been three days since they had come. I knew instinctivly that they were looking for me. So I kept my distance. I did not allow them to see me, but I could see them. Jestic and Shuichi was what they called themselves in class, but from my seat in a nearby tree on campus, I could hear that they called themselves Hiei and Kurama when they thought no one was looking. I wondered why they felt the need to hide their real names. "Miss Neta, are you paying attention?" The counselor demanded.  
"Yes Oichi-sensei." I told her.  
"Alright, this is your new class schedule, I want you to go straught to your new class after this, no dawdling." She said firmly.  
'where do you think i'd be dawdling? The classes are the only thing this place has going for it.' I thought visciously.  
"Of course not Oichi-sensei." I said seriously. I had went through to much trouble to get myself into these classes, I wasnt going to screw it up. "Alrighty then, I guess thats all. If you need any help just ask your teachers." She said kindly.  
I thanked her and exited the room.  
It had taken me an hour and 10,000 yen to convince Sochiro Kisako, the school computer nerd, to hack into the computer mainframe and change my schedule. I had decided it was time to meet this, Jestic and Shuichi face to face.  
I sighed and continued down the hall.  
"Why do I even continue coming here?" I demanded of the uncaring walls. I heard a snicker from around the corner.  
"Hello Kisika." I said drily. "Out for a walk"  
Kisika Nagari stepped out from behind a row of lockers and grinned stupidly at me.  
"I could ask you the same, Yu-chan!" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, as if we were friends. I smiled in mock happiness. But neither of us was fooled, we had hated each other scince our meeting and it wasnt about to change.  
"What am I going to tell the counselor?" She asked in feined horror. "Oichi-sensei, Im afraid I have some horrid news"  
'Oh great,here she goes again.' It was widly known that Kisika liked to get people in trouble, and by people I mean me. But what was really annoying was that she liked to tell you how she planned to do so. "Oichi-sensei, I saw Yu-chan lurking in the halls between classes this afternoon. Oh, I hope she wont be punished to badly!" She said worriedly. I rolled my eyes.  
"What I want to know, Is what are you doing in the halls between classes Miss Nagari?" An athorative voice sounded from down the hall.  
"Hello Oichi-sensei!" I called brightly. "I was just asking her that myself." I smiled innocently at the now panicked Kisika.  
"Well, I have to get to my new class now Kisika, I'll see you later." With that, I continued down the hall to my class, leaving Kisika Nagari to the wrath of Oichi-sensei. Life sucked, but it had its good points.  
In Class ⌠Thank you miss Neta. Take your seat.■ The teacher said. I bowed to the class mockingly. The teacher didnt notice.  
"Thank you sensei." I said respectfully. "Where is it you want me to sit"  
He looked around the room.  
"Between Shuichi and the back window should sufice." He said importantly. Hadn't he heard that it wasn't wise to sit me next to a window. I did not voice my thoughts aloud though. In fact, it couldn't have worked better. "Shuichi", sat directly next to Shuichi, the two people I was there for. Perfect.  
I made my way to my seat.  
Kurama▓s Pov I gazed longingly out the window while the teacher rattled on about sedement rocks. I did not look up as someone entered the room. I was considering taking a nap when the teacher introduced the "New Student" to the class. I snapped my gaze to the front of the room to see a short, pretty looking girl.. Her hair was even blacker than I had thought, but was instead streaked with blue. Her outfit consisted of black leather pants and a short, silvery Kimono. A length of rope was tied around her waist, a bag fastened to it. A simple kitana shoved through the space between the rope and her waist. As she ran her fingers through her bangs, I knoticed a silver strip of cloth covered her energy radiated off of her. I watched her intently as she asked the teacher where she was to sit. I knew the answer before he said it. As she made her way towards me, her eyes met mine. Her eyes held a sort of angry defiance, but at the same time, a casual feigned innocence.I wondered what had caused the look in her eyes.  
"See something interesting?" She asked me coldly, turning a glare on me that would have boiled blue streaks shimmered to red. I smiled innocently.  
"Hello." I said, "My name is Shuichi, whats yours"  
She looked at me suspiciously before answering.  
"Yuki Neta. Now stop staring at me." Hiei snapped his attention to her as she spoke.  
"Its nice to meet you." I told her as she took her seat.  
"Hn." I was startled at the Hiei like response but said nothing.  
Despite my efforts, I could not get more than a few sentences from the girl before she turned her gaze out the window.  
This was going to be a difficult mission.

Yuki: So was it any good?  
Reina: Im sure they loved it Yuki. *Glares threateningly at readers* Right?  
Yuki: Rein-chan, stop antagonizing the readers.  
Reina: Kk! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Hiei: Im not in this one much.  
Yuki: Get over it.  
Hiei: Hn. Whatever.  
Disclaimer: She does not own any YYH Characters she.  
Yuki: Shut Up!  
Reina: Anywho, bye! 


	3. An apologies

Hi guys. To those of u who actually read this fanfic.  
I am rewriting it. Most of it will be the same, but some will be different. There will be more detail, and more scenes(better scenes)  
this shouldnt take long and i hope u all like the result. 


End file.
